Insertion sensor assemblies typically comprise a sensor body inserted through a hole in a pipe, positioning a measuring component within the fluid therein, to determine parameters of the fluid, such as fluid flow.
Various measurement approaches have been used in insertion sensors to measure fluid flow. Such examples include paddlewheel and electromagnetic insertions flow sensors. Although such devices are generally effective, shortfalls exist. For examples, such sensor assemblies can suffer from insufficient linearity and dynamic range of measurements therefrom.
It should, therefore, be appreciated there remains a need for an insertion sensor assembly that addresses these concerns. The present invention fulfills these needs and others.